Skyfall
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: "J'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverait. Toujours. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que le choc soit aussi violent." Car le désir est toujours plus fort que les conséquences...


Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, Skyfall appartient à Adèle. Seule l'histoire nous appartient

**Playlist** : Skyfall - Our last night cover, Already Over - RED

Notre première fic publiée! Ecrite en grande partie en écoutant en boucle la chanson Skyfall, et au départ inspirée par une histoire vraie, mais comme dit Nella: "ça ferait un bon Drarry!", donc voici le fin mot de l'histoire ^^ A écouter de préférence avec la playlist! Puisqu'il nous sommes débutantes en fanfics, nous acceptons toutes les critiques, pourvu qu'elles soient constructives et nous permettent de progresser pour les prochaines!

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

_This is the end..._

J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Toujours. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que le choc soit aussi violent. Comme une lame de fond qui emporterait tout sur son passage et vous précipiterait au fond des abysses.

Sauf que je n'ai rien fait pour l'éviter.

Au dernier moment, j'ai fermé les yeux, et je me suis laissé emporter. Je me suis laissé couler. Avec le sourire.

_Hold your breath and count to ten..._

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la nature de notre relation. Et je comprends de moins en moins. Ce lien qui nous unissait était tellement trouble, et je dois avouer que cela me plaisait. Je n'ai jamais aimé que les choses soient simples, et tu n'as rien fait pour les éclaircir.

Tu refusais de nous considérer en tant que couple. Pour toi, tout cela semblait n'être qu'un jeu, celui du chat et de la souris, entre séduction et déni. Je ne comprenais pas la froideur de ton regard quand nous nous croisions en public, alors que dans l'intimité de la Salle sur Demande il exprimait tous le désir que nous avions l'un pour l'autre…

Et lorsque je finissais par me convaincre que finalement je n'étais rien pour toi, un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, me redonnait espoir et m'entraînait toujours plus loin dans les méandres de ces sentiments que j'avais tant de difficultés à cerner.

Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'étais incapable de résister aux pulsions que tu éveillais en moi. Ton sourire, le parfum de ta peau, ton rire, tout en toi me rendait fou. Et quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, j'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

Tes lèvres, ton corps, le brasier…

Poudlarda décidément abrité bien des secrets…

C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai cessé de chercher à comprendre et je me suis laissé entraîner. Quand nous étions tous les deux, je voulais juste oublier le monde qui nous entourait**, **cette guerre inévitable. Et me laisser couler. Avec toi. Je ne réalisais pas encore à quel point toute cette histoire allait me dévaster. Ou plutôt je refusais de l'admettre.

_Feel the Earth move and then..._

Puis tout a basculé. Tu as fini par rompre le fragile équilibre qui nous empêchait de prendre notre relation au sérieux.

Et tout a commencé à s'écrouler autour de moi, lentement, insidieusement. Les repères que nous avions tenté de nous fixer ont commencé à s'effacer, mais il était déjà trop tard. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Le point de non-retour, la limite ultime que nous nous étions juré de ne jamais dépasser, devenait dangereusement proche. Trois mots qui veulent à la fois tout et rien dire, mais qui peuvent changer votre vie en l'espace d'une seconde.

C'est là que tout s'est arrêté.

_Hear my heart burst again..._

Je ne saurai peut-être jamais pourquoi tu as décidé de tout arrêter aussi brusquement. Si tu as eu peur en réalisant jusqu'où nous en étions arrivé, si les enjeux de la guerre pesaient trop sur toi, où si tu t'étais tout simplement lassé de moi.

Mais peu importe après tout. Et en y regardant bien, nous aurions dû nous rendre compte que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Tout nous opposait, et quand bien même nous aurions eu quelques points communs, tu faisais absolument tout pour me prouver le contraire.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'en ai souffert. De toutes façons tu ne me devais rien, pas plus que je n'avais de comptes à te rendre. Je me suis juste senti abandonné, comme cela m'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Je t'en ai également voulu d'être aussi lâche, de ne pas me dire en face pourquoi tu ne voulais plus de moi. Mais après avoir déjoué la mort une dernière fois et enterré les innombrables victimes de l'idéologie de ce fou, la vie devait continuer, et ce avec ou sans toi.

Je suis passé à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus simple, de plus stable, qui me rendait véritablement heureux et serein. Qui pouvait m'offrir tout ce que tu m'avais toujours refusé.

L'Amour.

_For this is the end..._

Pendant un moment, j'ai bel et bien cru t'avoir oublié. Mais je me trompais. Et te retrouver, après toutes ces années, m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi.

Bien au contraire.

Tout ce que nous avions vécu est remonté brutalement à la surface, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais perdu. Que notre séparation, au lieu d'éteindre tout désir pour toi, n'avais fait que l'aviver. En cherchant à éviter un piège, j'étais tombé dans un autre. Et me débattre ne servirait à rien.

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment..._

La chute a été lente, et douloureuse. Car cette fois tu n'étais pas là pour m'entraîner avec toi.

Je tombais seul.

Tu avais lâché ma main, mais je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir. Tu devais te battre de ton côté, pour reconquérir ton honneur que cette guerre t'avais enlevé et montrer au monde entier le véritable Draco que moi seul avait connu jusque là. Alors rien, absolument rien ne t'obligeait à me suivre.

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen..._

Pendant des années, ma vie a oscillé entre rêve et cauchemar. Une spirale infernale dont je n'arrivais pas à me sortir. Partagé entre un amour sans nuages, une vie bien rangée avec cette femme faite pour moi, et une passion taboue qui me dévorait de l'intérieur.

Une héroïne de la guerre et un ex-Mangemort.

Lumière et ombre.

J'étais censé être comblé, et pourtant je continuais de m'accrocher à des souvenirs chaque jour plus lointains. Loin de toi, ma vie ressemblait à un conte de fées, et tout le monde enviait ma chance, le bonheur que je devais éprouver auprès d'une famille aussi unie. Et puis je te croisais à nouveau, et je replongeais, systématiquement. Sauf que cela devenait à chaque fois plus dur de refaire surface.

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles..._

Secrètement, j'espérais que tu souffrais autant que moi, et que tu regrettais de m'avoir laissé partir sans chercher à me retenir. C'était trop dur d'envisager que j'étais bel et bien le seul à sombrer.

Et peu à peu, insidieusement, je me suis surpris à _souhaiter_ que tout dérape. Que tu viennes détruire les fragiles barrières que je tentais de construire pour me protéger, et briser ce si beau couple que nous formions, Ginny et moi.

Que tu me reprennes auprès de toi. Que tu arrêtes de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit, car finalement c'était peut-être ça le plus difficile à supporter.

J'étais trop lâche pour le faire moi-même. J'avais trop à perdre, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il en était de même pour toi. Je ne voulais pas détruire le bonheur que j'avais si durement gagné, et pourtant je voulais que tu t'y immisces, que les choses redeviennent comme avant entre nous. C'était trop difficile de devoir choisir entre l'un et l'autre. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai perdu le contrôle.

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together..._

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a donné le courage de le faire,lorsque nous nous sommes revusce soir là. Je sais juste que j'ai brusquement cédé au désir qui me torturait depuis si longtemps. Je t'ai entraîné à l'écart et je t'ai embrassé.

Et c'est comme si les ténèbres parmi lesquels j'errais depuis si longtemps sans toi s'étaient dissipées d'un seul coup. La douceur de tes lèvres, la chaleur de ton corps, tes hanches se pressant contre les miennes, ta main sur ma nuque, autant de sensations que j'avais cru ne plus jamais revivre, et qui m'assaillaient, encore plus violemment qu'auparavant.

Et surtout, sentir que tu me désirais à nouveau…

« Tu m'as manqué… », as-tu murmuré dans un souffle.

J'ai cru en mourir de bonheur.

_I know I'd never be me without the security _

_Of your loving arms keeping me from harm…  
_

La suite est assez floue dans mon esprit. Les cinq années écoulées depuis notre départ de Poudlard s'étaient envolées en quelques secondes, comme si tous nos efforts pour nous reconstruire chacun de notre côté n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse, un simple détour jusqu'à cet instant où nous étions redevenus deux adolescents brûlants de désir l'un pour l'autre.

La tête me tournait et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait se briser dans ma poitrine. Plus rien ne comptait à part nous deux, à part nos corps entrelacés et les quelques mots que tu m'as glissés entre deux baisers. Ceux que j'attendais depuis si longtemps et que je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre prononcer un jour.

« Je crois que je t'aimerai toujours… »

Et à cet instant, j'ai compris que toi aussi, tu avais souffert durant tout ce temps. Que nos vies, apparemment si parfaites, n'étaient en réalité que des façades maladroitement construites pour tenter de dissimuler nos fêlures et la passion qui nous détruisait petit à petit.

J'aurais tout donné pour que cette nuit dure éternellement…

_Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
_

Mais tout a une fin, ou presque. Je ne voulais ni me réveiller, ni avoir à décider si ce que nous venions de vivre relevait du rêve ou bien aller tourner au cauchemar. Un besoin familier et irrépressible de renier la réalité, de fuir sans me retourner en abandonnant tout derrière moi, s'insinuait peu à peu dans mon esprit.

Je laissai échapper un sourire amer en me rappelant les innombrables fois où cette sensation m'avait assailli. Toutes ces nuits à Poudlard durant lesquelles le sommeil m'avait fui, me laissant impuissant et désespéré, à l'idée que je pouvais mourir le lendemain de la main de Voldemort… Mais il n'y avait jamais d'autre issue que celle d'affronter son destin. Et j'allais devoir à nouveau faire face, cette fois ci à l'homme que j'aimais.

Lorsque j'ai enfin trouvé le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, tu me tournais le dos, la tête entre les mains, assis au bord du lit.

« Draco ? »

Tu as sursauté au son de ma voix. Puis, lentement, tu t'es retourné, et c'est alors que j'ai vu les larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage.

J'ai eu brusquement l'impression que mon cœur se glaçait. Un instant qui a duré une éternité. Car cela signifiait que toi non plus, tu n'arrivais pas à assumer ce qui venait de se passer, et que le rêve allait définitivement s'achever ici.

Pendant un bref instant, j'ai pu lire dans ton regard tous ces sentiments que tu n'avais jamais osé montrer à qui que ce soit. Le bonheur que nous éprouvions à nous retrouver seuls tous les deux, mais aussi la douleur et la frustration que le fait de devoir étouffer nos sentiments générait. Et aussila peur de perdre tout ce que nous avions brisé de nouveau ce tabou, rouvert la boîte de Pandore, et nous savions qu'il allait être impossible de la refermer.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.J'avais bêtement cru que céder à la tentation me permettrait de mieux y résister ensuite, mais j'avais tort.

J'avais encore plus envie de toi qu'auparavant, et j'aurais voulu ne jamais plus te quitter.

Puis ton visage s'est durci, et ton regard déterminé s'est posé sur moi_. _J'ai su que tu avais pris ta décision, et que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d' es redevenu tel que je t'avais toujours connu. Distant, le visage impassible,cherchant autant que possible à rester maître de ses émotions. Les apparences ont toujours été ta priorité…

« Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, Potter. »

Le ton était sans appel. Cela ne servirait à rien de discuter. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon… Nous savions très bien que la réalité nous rappelait à elle, cruelle et implacable, et qu'il était impossible d'y échapper. Et, même en tentant de s'y soustraire le temps d'une nuit, pour quelques moments de bonheur volés, le lendemain nous laisserait toujours plus éperdus l'un de l'autre, enfoncés dans le dédale de nos sentiments. Alors à quoi bon ?

Je venais sans doute de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais malgré tous les risques que cela impliquait, je me rendais compte avec amertume que je ne pouvais pas regretter ce qui s'était passé.

Et pourtant, je m'en voulais d'avoir trahi la confiance de Ginny, son amour, et tous les efforts que nous avions fait pour reconstruire nos vies après les épreuves que nous avions traversées. A cet instant précis, je me sentais déchiré entre mon désir égoïste pour toi, et la culpabilité qui m'étreignait la poitrine.

L'ombre et la lumière, à nouveau.

Et cette fois, l'ombre m'attirait dangereusement…

« Est-ce que tu t'en veux ? »

Les mots m'avaient échappé. Ton attitude semblait indiquer que c'était effectivement le cas, mais il fallait que je sois sûr. Je voulais t'entendre dire que tu ne considérais pas cette nuit comme un simple dérapage. Que tu voudrais la revivre encore.

Et à nouveau, ma lâcheté me faisait souhaiter que la décision vienne de toi, pour que je puisse reléguer dans un coin de mon esprit cette foutue culpabilité qui ne cessait de me ronger.

« Répond moi, Draco. Et s'il te plaît, sois sincère pour une fois. Parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais le regretter. »

Je détestais la tournure désespérée qu'avait pris ma phrase, je détestais le ton suppliant avec lequel je l'avais prononcée. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, je t'ai détesté, toi, pour m'avoir à ce point retourné la tête et le cœur.

Mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'es contenté de fixer le sol, mâchoires serrées, évitant soigneusement mon regard.

« Je vois. Tu n'en a rien à foutre de tout ça, j'aurais du m'en douter. Ca ne représentait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compté pour toi, de toutes façons… »

Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire. Que tu m'annonces clairement que notre relation n'avait eu de sens que pour moi, ou les larmes dans tes yeux qui insinuaient le contraire alors que tu ne disais rien pour me le prouver.

« Ca suffit, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je m'en vais. »

Je venais de tourner le dos pour commencer à récupérer mes affaires et m'en aller, mais tu m'as brusquement attrapé par le bras en me forçant à me retourner.

« Alors c'est ce que tu crois ? Que tu ne comptes pas pour moi ? »

J'ai perçu le tremblement dans ta voix, ainsi que l'éclat de colère mêlé de tristesse passé dans tes yeux alors que ta main s'agrippait à ma nuque et que tu plantais ton regard dans le mien.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu as toujours été important pour moi… »

« Sauf que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me le prouver ! On se contente de coucher ensemble, et ensuite tu m'ignores, jusqu'à la fois suivante ! Je sais qu'on avait convenu qu'on ne se devait rien, mais j'en ai assez de ton attitude égoïste. J'ai juste l'impression d'être un jouet pour toi, que tu utilises quand tu en as envie ! »

J'avais presque crié en disant cela, mais cela faisait trop longtemps que je voulais te faire comprendre à quel point tu m'avais fait souffrir. Tu as laissé échapper un soupir agacé.

« Très bien, Potter. Alors laisse-moi te demander quelque chose. Admettons que l'on abandonne tout pour être ensemble, puisque c'est que ce tu sembles vouloir ! Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, que nous n'avons rien en commun. Contrairement à Ginny et toi. Et que je ne peux rien t'apporter. »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je savais, même si cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, que tu avais raison. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, et même si nous le voulions, cela ne nous mènerait nulle part. Nous étions trop différents. Je ne savais même plus ce que j'attendais de toi. Un « Je t'aime » ? Non, ce n'était pas ton genre, et je n'étais pas sûr que c'est ce que j'aurais voulu, au fond.

Car nous étions au-delà de ça. Ce qui nous unissait avait toujours davantage tenu du désir irraisonné, de la pulsion incontrôlable, presque animale. Parfois de la haine. Et même quelques fois de tout cela en même temps.

Mais cela n'avait jamais été de l'amour.

« Maintenant, vas t-en, s'il te plaît. Cela vaut mieux… »

Je t'ai fixé encore un instant, m'appliquant à rassembler les moindres détails de cette nuit pour les graver à jamais dans ma mé frisson qui m'avait traversé en éprouvant à nouveau le contact de ta peau nue. Tes yeux couleurs d'orage dans lesquels j'aimais tant me perdre. La trace de morsure que tu avais laissée dans mon cou au moment où j'étais à nouveau redevenu tien. Et le goût de tes lèvres…

Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Même si je sentais mon estomac se retourner à cette idée, je savais très bien que nous venions de vivre nos derniers instants d'intimité. Autant cesser de lutter.

Je suis parti sans ajouter un mot, avant que les larmes ne me trahissent. Rage, épuisement, désespoir mêlés. Haine de moi-même, de ma propre faiblesse. Je ne voulais à aucun prix que la dernière image que tu garderais de moi soit aussi pathétique. Ma fierté avait déjà pris un sacré coup, inutile d'en rajouter. Je ne me suis même pas arrêté lorsqu'au moment de franchir la porte, j'ai cru t'entendre murmurer quelque chose. Il était déjà trop tard.

_« J'aurai toujours envie de toi… » _

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_But you'll never have my heart…_

Je me souviens à peine du trajet du retour, comme du reste de la journée, d'ailleurs... En arrivant chez moi, Ginny m'attendait, morte d'inquiétude. Je crois avoir bredouillé quelques vagues phrases d'excuse, que j'avais trop bu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, que j'avais fini la soirée chez des amis, désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. J'ai coupé court à la discussion pour aller m'enfermer dans la chambre. Etre seul. Ne plus avoir à mentir ni à faire semblant, au moins pour quelques heures. Lâcher prise…

Et puis la vie a repris son cours normal.

Ou plus exactement, j'ai tout fait pour que rien ne semble changé. Sauver les apparences, une fois de plus. Enfouir au plus profond de soi la culpabilité d'avoir trahi la femme qui vous a toujours accordé une confiance et une admiration aveugles. Prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar lorsque des flashs de la nuit qui a bouleversé votre paisible existence vous réveillent en sursaut. Alors que le cauchemar se déroule au quotidien, et qu'il est impossible de le fuir…

_This is the end…_

Les jours, les semaines, puis finalement les mois ont passé. Les remords ont fini par s'estomper, et il m'arrive parfois de me demander si tout cela n'a pas été qu'un simple rêve, comme ceux qui m'avaient hanté si souvent après que nous ayons quitté Poudlard. Mais je sais très bien que les sensations que j'éprouve encore en repensant à cette fameuse nuit sont trop vives pour n'être que le fruit de mon imagination. Comme si une partie de moi était morte ce soir là, abandonnée dans le lit où tu m'avais murmuré ces quelques mots qui ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

_« Je crois que je t'aimerai toujours… »_

Parfois, je n'ai aucune difficulté à chasser ce souvenir. Et parfois, cela fait mal à en hurler.

_For this is the end…_

J'ai fini par te recroiser. Ou plutôt, je t'ai aperçu au loin, un jour que j'étais sorti avec Ginny. J'ai senti une vague glacée me traverser la poitrine. J'avais fini par m'habituer à me contenter de mes souvenirs, à refouler mes désirs derrière la barrière rassurante de ma vie de couple. A retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. A me passer de toi. Mais une fois de plus, le malaise que j'éprouvais me faisait comprendre que je ne faisais que me mentir à moi-même.

Nos regards se sont croisés.

Et tu m'as souri.

Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais à cet instant, j'ai brusquement compris que peu importait le fait que nos sentiments n'aient jamais été aussi simples que nous l'avions désiré. Peu importait que nos vies aient pris des chemins différents, aussi difficile que ce soit àaccepter. Car tout ce que nous avions partagé, le plaisir comme la souffrance, la passion comme la haine, nous avait fait sentir plus vivants que nous n'aurions jamais pu l'imaginer.

Et cela, rien ni personne, pas même une nouvelle Guerre, ne pourrait nous le voler.


End file.
